This Isn't The Parking Lot!
by RinlothienCat
Summary: Three musicians and an otaku...in M.E....with elves...hot elves...fear what may happen...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is what happens when I get bored and overly amused. I own nothing Lord of the Rings related, except the books (and I still haven't found the time to read the Silmarillion!!) and movies and stuff.I have copies.they're in my room.I can prove it.anyway.any semblance this fic has to any persons, living or dead, or events is purely coincidental (or is it? ()  
  
"You know, that went really well, considering," said C, happily. "Oh, I suppose," replied Cam. Meg just nodded. "Well, I dunno, I thought you guys sounded pretty good from where I was sitting," added Laura. The four of them were walking around outside the music center at the college. The Youth Symphony had just performed another concert, and the rehearsals were over for the summer. "You know what's funny?" asked C. Laura rolled her eyes. "What would that be??" "This place, with the little altar and everything, it looks like Rivendell." Laura rolled her eyes again and Cam and Meg looked around, halfway agreeing. "Anyway," C started talking again, "I have to go, I'm going out to dinner with my parents." "See ya." "Bye." "Later." C turned around to walk back to the parking lot. 'Wait a minute', she thought, 'did we walk further then we thought'. She turned around. "Guys, maybe we should all head back." "Why? It's nice out," replied Laura. "Well, considering I'm your ride home, you have to go, and anyway, I can't see the parking lot from here." "But.it's right there," protested Meg, who turned around and pointed at the parking lot to prove her point. Except there was no parking lot. "Why does this remind me of cheesy girls-in-ME fanfic?" "Get a life," sneered Laura, "let's get out of here." "OK, OK, whatever. The parking lot is that way, I think," C pointed a little to the northeast. All four started walking towards the break in the trees. When they finally got out of the woods they had been in.they didn't find a parking lot. "What the.." "Holy mother of god!" "This doesn't look too.parking lottish to me." "Baka." OK, OK, cheesy or what, I know.but I'm doing a major humor thing here.just one big inside joke really.if you find it worth your time, I'd be ever so grateful if you would review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See previous chapter  
  
Elrond was walking sedately through the gardens of Rivendell. 'Ah, what it feels like to enjoy peace once more'. He didn't smile, but it was clear that he was quite content to be alive. After all, Sauron had been destroyed, Middle Earth was safe again, and his daughter was happy, though it still pained him to think that he might never see her again. He once again turned his thoughts towards his surroundings. Presently, he was in a medium sized clearing that was home to a beautiful tree. There was also a small pond and some pruned roses, but for the most part, this part of the gardens grew wild. Elrond's ears perked as he heard Elvish footsteps behind him-his sons, Elladan and Elrohir-most likely. He was right, of course. Their greeting were interrupted, however, by four people crashing out of the woods to their right. The four stopped, their eyes seemed, in Elrond's opinion, to grow extraordinarily wide, and they proceeded to start muttering in their own language. "What the.." "Holy mother of god!" "This doesn't look to.parking lottish to me." "Baka." Elrond and his sons stared at them for a moment, analyzing them. The first one was most definitely female, with dark brown hair and eyes. The one standing next to her was also female, with lighter brown hair and two pieces of glass suspended in front of her eyes, held there by some sort of metal frame. The third was a bit shorter than the other two, and had shorter hair, but could be identified as female. She was looking quite annoyed at something, and she carried nothing, unlike the other three, who carried strange black boxes with straps attached. The fourth person was incredibly strange, and it was only after looking a bit farther down that this one too, was identified as female. She had very, very short hair that was almost.yellow? Yellowish-white perhaps, but dark at the roots. All four of them were strange indeed. They began to talk again in their language. "Um, guys, is this what I think it is?" asked Cam nervously. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that we were in Rivendell, and that presently, we're staring at Lord Elrond and his sons, no?" Laura, who was no longer annoyed, rather the opposite, started jumping up and down and making starry eyes while singing, "We're in the book! We're in the book!! Where's Tama-" she was abruptly cut off by C, "You know, he does look remarkably like Mr. Smith the Elf, but there's only one way to find out if this is all real," and with that, a whole lotta guts, and even more reckless stupidity, she walked up to Lord Elrond, and unceremoniously yanked his braid. Elrond, who, up until this point had been watching carefully, especially after he heard his name mentioned in a strangely accented tone, was taken aback when the yellow-haired girl pulled his hair like that. The last time anyone had done that was more than a millennia ago. He raised his eyebrow at her and pursed his lips in a disapproving half-scowl, all the while trying very hard not to laugh. "Oh no guys. Shouldn't've done that.he's giving me the elf death glare.we're all going to die!!!" C was making her way back to her friends as fast as she could. "I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry that I was responsible for your deaths by elf glare. Oh no." She turned back around to find Lord Elrond trying valiantly not to burst out laughing, as that was very unbefitting for an Elven lord. "Why.you.I thought you were going to.grrr..bastard..elfy bastard.just another bloody bastard.and the other two.hot bastards.bloody hell." C huffed. "I'm in the book!! I'm in the book!" "Um," Meg started, "sorry to interrupt your little 'let's be pissed at Elrond' moment, but what is she talking about?" C stared at Laura, now so hyper that C wouldn't have been surprised Laura had started doing back flips and talking to the squirrels. She turned back to Meg. "You know, I have no bloody idea.and I think I'm glad for that." "Um, guys, what are we going to do? I mean, unless we've really screwed ourselves up, we're in Middle Earth," reminded Cam. "Well," C started, "since this is obviously not a Mary-Sue fic," at this point her eyes darkened, thinking of all the crappy Legolas/Mary-Sue fics she always had to wade through to find good stories on fanfiction.net," ahem, since this is not an MS, we probably don't know the language." C walked towards Elrond, who had apparently recovered from his near death brush with (gasp!!) laughing, and asked him point blank, "What is this place?" Elrond watched as the yellow-haired girl walked up to him, spoke some sort of gibberish, and waited for a response from him. He shook his head to indicate that he didn't understand. He tried speaking. "Mae govannen." The girl turned back to her companions and said something else. "Guys, he knows Sindarin. Do any of you guys know it? I only know what I picked up from the books and movies.um," she turned towards Elrond again, "Mae govannen." 'I wonder where they are from, to speak with such a heavy accent.' Indeed, the girl's accent was so heavy, he could barely understand her. She spoke again, "Umm, mae govannen," she pointed at herself, "C.C?" Elrond understood what she was trying to say. Her name was C. He pointed at himself. "Elrond." "Lord Elrond?" He didn't understand what she had said before his name, but assumed it to be their language's equivalent to 'lord'. Perhaps they were from a far off land, and they had not traveled to this part of Middle Earth before due to the threat of Sauron and the wars. Elrond pointed to his sons, "Elladan and Elrohir." C pointed to her companions, "Meg," she said, pointing to the dark haired girl, "Cam," she said, pointing to the girl with the glass in front of her eyes, "Laura," she pointed to the girl who was jumping around and singing to herself. Elrond repeated the strange names to himself. He, admittedly, had not traveled much in recent times, with the exception of his daughter's wedding, of course. Perhaps these females were from a culture that even the elves knew nothing of. Meg, Cam, and C, who all carried the strange boxes, wore only black and white. Perhaps they were of a special order of healers or nobility within their culture? Elrond also wondered how their culture dealt with their immortality, for, if he was not mistaken, they had an almost Elvish feel. He reached back to touch his own ear and thought of his dear Celebrian. His thoughts were drawn sharply back towards the present when the yellow-haired girl, C, saw his action and reached back to touch her own ear. What she felt obviously surprised her, because she turned and said something to her companions, sounding rather upset, "My ears!! Your ears!!" The other three reached back to touch their now pointed ears. "Are we.are we." Cam stuttered. "El.elves??" Meg finished. C gave them a look of horror, "No!!!!!!! Clichééééééééé!!!!!!!"  
  
So?? Understand, I'm going for some sarcasm as well.unfortunately, that doesn't read well sometimes.anyway, please R & R!! Thank you! 


End file.
